Slime (Super Smash Mobs)
The Slime is a kit in Super Smash Mobs. It is one of the 4 free classes in the game, along with the Skeleton, Iron Golem and Spider. Stats Damage: 6.0 (Above Average) Armor: 4.0 (Below Average) (Full Chain Armor without Leggings) Knockback Taken: 175% (Light Weight) Health Regeneration: 0.35 (Fast) Attributes Slime is a unique mob with its "Glass Cannon" properties. Its stats are average with its health regeneration being the fastest in the game, regenerating 1 heart in just four seconds. Slime is one of the highest double jumpers in-game. Slime Rocket creates a projectile that can do huge knock-back and creates a companion to fight alongside. Slime Slam is a close combat attack that does good damage & knock-back and also serves as a recovery move, like Wolf Strike. Slime is a "Glass Cannon" with high attack, but its poor defense and light weight make the Slime very vulnerable. Armor is tied with Creeper for the 2nd lowest of all mobs. Slime is a lightweight, so many AoE Knock-back based skills are likely to KO a Slime easily. Slime Slam has recoil - use it on mobs and you take recoil, however, this recoil can be taken to your advantage if Slime Slamming someone close to the edge of the map. This recovery is easy to gimp or edge-guard against, since it doesn't give you invincibility or anti-knockback. It's easy to gimp by simply contacting the recovering player, or using projectiles. However, its health regeneration makes it one of the longest-living mobs in the game, as long as it isn't devastated by a series of high-damage attacks. Overall, Slime is the most versatile mob in the game, suiting almost any strategy if you know how to use it. Its Glass Cannon properties utilize high damage, but low defense. However, its health regeneration more than makes up for its poor defense. Moveset Slime is equipped with a Sword, Axe, and Compass. Sword Ability - Slime Rocket Right click and hold down block to create a slime. Release it when fully charged to do immense damage and knock-back. Fairly useful for edge-guarding, and achieving its maximum size will make players likely to fly off the stage. It deals huge knock-back and serves not only as a projectile, but as a companion to fight with as well. The companion slime doesn't last long, but Slime Rocket makes up for that with the large knock-back. Slime Rocket can also be used for melee combos that can help KO a mob. However, if timed right, it is possible to deflect the slime shot by the Slime Rocket with either a regular attack or a projectile. This is very difficult to pull off though, especially for a small Slime. Axe Ability - Slime Slam , , Right click the axe and you charge in the direction you look with your full body to do huge knock-back, but with a recoil. Slime Slam Recoil does 2 hearts of damage and a small amount of knockback, which can either be an inconvenience, or it can be taken advantage of. Impractical for edge-guarding as it requires difficult shots to knock a foe off the edge of the map. Serves as a recovery move, but due to no invincibility given, it's quite serious to be vulnerable to edge-guards. This move is very similar to Wolf's "Wolf Strike", but it deals one extra damage for the cost of recoil. Smash Ability- Giga Slime , You grow into a gigantic slime, dealing damage and knockback to anyone near you. Try to engage enemies in melee combat, as you will have the upper hand against them. Giga Slime is a very useful ability, granting full invincibility, and the ability to defeat any enemy easily. Trivia * Slime Slam is the only ability that has recoil properties. Category:Super Smash Mobs Category:Super Smash Mobs free kits Category:Kits Category:Super Smash Mobs kits